


Harder than you think!

by Ezekiel_Novak_666



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Job Swap, Multi, YouTube, semi canon verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel_Novak_666/pseuds/Ezekiel_Novak_666
Summary: Patton has had enough of Roman and Logan being at each other’s throats so he switches their jobs. However, he accidentally switches his and Virgil’s jobs as well.They have to live a month in the others shoes. But what happens if Patton did something more than swap them for a month?





	1. 1 - Change me back!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this chapter mentions self harm. 
> 
> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Virgil's P.O.V-

Ugh Valentine's Day. Thomas had decided to do a video about trying to get a date on Valentine's which is ridiculous as he's so socially awkward. As usual, no one listened to my suggestion on avoiding dating someone. I guess that's because I'm the source of Thomas' anxiety.

Logan, as the logical side, took a straight forward approach and dived straight into talking about procreation. He even had a conversation with Valarie in simlish! Roman, as the creative side and the more romantic side, recited a poem then killed a dragon witch, whatever that is. Patton, as morality and basically the dad of the group, suggested writing a letter or some stupid thing like that. I stopped listening because it was boring me.

Soon enough Thomas was saying his outro and we were all sinking out of the video. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LOGAN??!! YOU CAN'T JUST BE THAT STRAIGHT FORWARD WITH PEOPLE!!" Ro shouted at Logan. "And you have it easier? You recited a poem about a lying girl and an older man! It's not easy being the brain Roman! And what about morality?! His was just as bad as mine and yet I don't see you yelling at him! Virgil didn't even try and yet I'm the one you scream at!"

I could see Patton become furious as they kept arguing. "ENOUGH! I have had it with the arguing!" His eyes grew dark ad his back stiffened. I felt a sharp pain in my body and suddenly I was in Patton's clothes. I looked around and found Patton in my clothes and Roman and Logan in each other's clothes. "Patton what the hell did you do?!" I hiss out. "I have had it with the arguing. Today is the 14th of February. We will spend a month doing each other's job. Roman you are now the brain and logic, Logan you are now creativity, Virgil is now the heart and morality and I am now anxiety and fears. Next month they will swap again."

Everyone groaned. Great. I try going into my normal room but I couldn't open the door. I go to Patton's room and enter with ease. In my head I was worried about Patton going through my draws because I had some stuff I didn't want him to know about. It would ruin him. For now I was tired so I fell asleep.

-Patton's P.O.V-

As the heart it was my responsibility to give Thomas happy feeling and make him feel loved. I was also his morality which meant it was my job to help him decide the rights and wrongs of a situation. Even though these were my job, I wasn't that mentally stable. I could keep it hidden from the others by dad jokes and being happy and bubbly, but most of it was faked. 

I remember the first time I felt like this. It was when I started to collect journals and old awards and happy memories so Thomas always had a place to come to feel happy. I had mistaken one journal as a poem book Thomas had written in his teen years, but as I read through it, I realised it was Virgil's. It made me extremely sad and the next day id returned it. Virgil shouted at me for having it and I went back to my room and cried. It's why I get frustrated with everyone fighting all the time.

When I switched the job roles, I ended up with Virgil's job. I was now the anxiety and fears. I felt worse than ever. I went through his draws trying to find his sleep wear but instead found something much worse. The thought of Virgil doing this felt like a dagger to my heart. My right hand subconsciously began to rub my right thigh where my own set of scars lay. I shut the draw quickly and just got into bed as I was. 

I couldn't fall asleep that night as my mind kept showing me what I saw in that draw. I only have one other secret from the sides which was that I had a crush on them. All of them. I liked Virgil because, even though he can be scary, he secretly loves to cuddle up with me (we tended to do this when the others were out somewhere or asleep), I liked Logan because he was smart. Logan was like Sherlock, he was incredibly smart and seemed harsh at first, but showed a caring side when he trusted you. And finally, Roman. I liked him because he shared my love of Disney, he was protective and I always felt safe around him, he loved my jokes and he was a brilliant story-teller.

It was something that made me happy when I thought about it. They held a special place in my heart and that would never change. I found myself smiling at the memories of Roman doing silly things which irritated Logan, making Virgil laugh. I had relaxed a lot until there was a sudden shatter outside m- Virgil's door. I opened the door and, not to my surprise, saw Logan and Roman fighting. Typical. Though I hated them fighting, it was pretty funny to see Lo being overly dramatic and Ro trying to reason his way out of the argument with logic. I shook my head and went back in my room. I sat there the remainder of the night pondering if this was a good idea.  
~~~


	2. 2 - What’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks.

-Thomas' P.O.V-

Me, Joan and Talyn had decided to film another Sander Sides video. Talyn set up the camera and I started with my intro. "What is up everybody? For today's video I will be looking at the fanart and the fanfictions you guys have made." I lift my laptop into view. "Are you sure that's a wise idea Thomas? There's some creepy stuff out there." I look at him and realise that it wasn't Logan who had spoken, but Roman. "Where's Logan?! How dare you stand where he stood?!" 

"Don't be dramatic! That's my job! I am over here dear Thomas! Patton changed our jobs round and now I have to be dramatic!" he put a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. "Ok let's get Virgil and Patton up. MORALITY! ANXIETY!" I look at the stairs where Virgil would stand but instead Patton rises up. He wore his usual glasses but under his eyes was eye shadow, he wore Virgil's usual purple hoodie and black, ripped, skinny jeans. He looked tired and had no energy. Virgil rises up in Patton's usual attire and full of energy by the window.

"Ok looks like the creative stuff you guys have done will have to be the next video. Ok Patton can you explain why everything's back to front?" Joan and Talyn was just as confused as I was. "OOH I CAN ANSWER THAT!!" Bounced Virgil. It was amazing to see him so happy yet it's strange. "Pat was annoyed with Ro and Lo for always arguing so he switched their roles around but, instead of just switching them, he switched us too!!" Virgil rushed out happily.

"How long is this going to last?!" I panicked. This was new to me and I didn't like it. Patton smirked as my anxiety grew. "Patton! Cut it out dude! It'll last a month. On the 14th of March we'll hopefully change back to our original jobs." Roman talked calmly. He was in Logan's usual wear and was stood by the stairs. We finished the video quickly and they all sunk out. After me, Talyn and Joan had finished editing, I uploaded the video that was titled 'Something different!' Everyone was going crazy with theories as to why Roman and Logan were arguing, and that Virgil as the dad character was adorable. I was slightly scared with Patton being the source of my anxiety for a month because he looked like he was enjoying rising my anxiety. I guess I have to live with that now for a month.

-Patton's P.O.V-

As soon as the video was filmed, I was out and back to my room quickly. I knew I couldn't be around the others until I got a hold on my new power. It felt so good to raise Thomas' anxiety. My usual job as his heart and morality wasn't as nearly as fun as this and I wondered if I could use this to break the others down and make them feel as useless as I was as the heart. I was going mad with this and it had only been one day but it felt so good! I heard a soft knock on my door that brought me out of the storm of power. "Who's there!?" I didn't want anyone seeing the giant storm cloud of anxiety i'd created above my head. Virgil walks in and sees my state, giving me a knowing look.

He sits beside me and cuddles me, calming me down instantly. "How did you know?" I ask quietly. He smiles at me. "Thomas' anxiety spiked suddenly. I also know from experience the feeling of power this job gives you, it is my job after all. Whenever I got into one of these rages, I always imagined you feeling it and coming into my room to cuddle me... it always calmed me down... Remember when I first appeared? You guys hated me. Ro would threaten me if I was ever out of my room, Lo would yell at me and you just ignored me. I felt useless, disgusting, filthy and ashamed. That was the time I had the majority of my rages. My room was filled with storm clouds and lightning all the time, I was scared you guys would hear it and hurt me for the noise I was making. I wanted to shatter Roman's pride, destroy Logan's thought process and I wanted to break you down so you'd stop emitting love."

I was shocked at his confession. I had figured out my hugs calmed him down because he kept coming back for more when we were alone, but what shocked me most was the way he spoke about wanting to hurt us. He'd spoken in a soft, broken voice, like he was close to tears. I never realised that that was what we were doing to him. I knew Logan and Roman tried to get rid of him but I ignored him because I didn't understand how he worked. He was always angry and scared, and I found it hard to talk to him but I didn't hate him! He stayed and cuddled for the remainder of the night.

Roman's P.O.V

My head was buzzing with words and phrases, and the need to work instead of rest was greater than when I was the prince. Logan's room was incredibly neat, everything was organised and had a certain place within the room, the walls were a greyish blue and the ceiling was white. On his desk there was a note addressed to me in his delicate handwriting. I picked it up and read it.

 

Dear Prince Roman,

We haven't seen eye to eye for a while and I know our bickering is having a huge effect on Patton. I have known for a long time that Pat has the power to switch our jobs if it gets too much for him. So, in the case that happens, I've written this letter for you. 

Firstly, I want to address the need to work over sleep. Don't fall in that trap Roman as it will severely harm you. Yes I stay up and work on timetables and ideas for videos, but I'm used to it as it's my job to make everything perfect. However you aren't used to this lifestyle so stick to your original schedule. It will take time to drown out that need but, with enough persistence, you can do this.

Secondly, you may notice how everything has a particular order so I expect you to keep it that way. Remember you aren't Creativity, Romance and Fantasy anymore, you are Logic and The Brains of Thomas now and that is an extremely huge responsibility. If you don't understand something there is coloured revision cards to help. Purple is for slang words, Silver is for metaphors and similes, Red is for theatre words and play names that interests you and baby blue is for the puns and jokes that are made that you might not instantly understand.

Thirdly, my sleepwear is in the top draw of my dresser. For the love of poetry and theatre do not look in the bottom draw of that dresser as it's very embarrassing and very private, and I do not want to explain anything to you of all sides. My underwear and socks are in the second, or middle, draw of the dresser and everything else is in the wardrobe. 

Finally, on my laptop you will notice there are two accounts, labelled Roman and Logan. I hope its obvious which one you have to use and the password is DramaTurd030218. On there, you will find all relevant documents of my work relating to upcoming videos, schedules for friends, editing and other things, and how to plan free time according to the schedules and what's planned for that day.

Roman, for the sake of Patton and Thomas, please don't mess this up. If you get confused about anything, please come and asks questions.

Hope this helps,  
Logan 

I reread the letter five times over because there was a lot of information. First off, how the hell did he know Patton would switch our jobs and we'd get each other's? I could have got Virgil's job for all he knows! Secondly, I am extremely curious as to what he's hiding in that bottom draw, but I'll respect his privacy... for now. 

Thirdly, I noticed how he colour coded the cards. Virgil tended to use a lot of slang words and he wore a lot of purple. Logan was the teacher and used a lot of metaphors and similes, and silver is easier to see the writing on without changing the pen. I know I've made plenty of references to plays and theatre so I understand the red. Also my sash is red so that makes sense. Lastly, there was the baby blue cards for puns and jokes. Patton's shirt was baby blue and he loved jokes. Logan was smart using this code.

I laughed at the password as I typed it in. Deceit was a slippery side to be on the wrong side of. I know that from experience. Before the "Can LYING Be Good?" video came out, Deceit had wiggled his way into my kingdom as a little, flying, yellow triangle who had one eye, a top hat and a bow tie. He told me of great adventures and alternate realities that were out there. I was fooled and I had let my guard down.

After a breif look over the documents, I got changed into some sleepwear and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
